An increasing number of solid state light source devices (e.g., lamps, luminaires) are being developed for recessed fixtures or housings. These devices typically have a relatively large body that must be encompassed within the fixture or the housing. For five and six inch versions, these devices may be “hard-wired” into the fixture or the housing. That is, a socket within the fixture/housing receives a screw base with connecting wires that protrude therefrom and include a small connector. The connector is plugged into the device and the device is then inserted into the fixture or the housing. The mechanical attachment of the device to the fixture is achieved by the use of torsion springs, springs clips, or combinations thereof, located on the device or attached thereto. The inside of the fixture/housing sometimes includes torsion spring brackets, particularly for five and six inch diameter versions, but not commonly found in four and three inch diameter versions.